flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Saudi Arabia
The flag of Saudi Arabia is green with the Shahada or Muslim creed in large white Arabic script (translated as "There is no god but God; Muhammad is the Messenger of God") above a white horizontal sabre (the tip points to the left side).[https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/flags/sa-flag.html Flag of Saudi Aravia at CIA World Factbook] The Saudi flag must always be represented so that the inscription reads correctly on both sides. Also, owing to its religious symbolism, the flag is never to be flown vertically or at half-mast. Special vertical flags are manufactured where both the inscription (the creed) and the emblem (the sword) are rotated. Although other national flags have small inscriptions, the Saudi flag is the only one currently featuring writing as its central symbolic design. Symbolism * Green is a traditional colour in Islamic flags * The inscription is the shahadah or Islamic declaration of faith: :لا إله إلا الله محمد رسول الله :lā ’ilāha ’illa-llāh muḥammadun rasūlu-llāh :"(There is) no god but God. Muhammad (is the) messenger of God" * The sword is the one of king Abd al-Aziz, given to him by his father. Other national flags Image:Saudi Arabia (civil flag).png|Civil flag Image:Saudi Arabia (civil ensign).svg|Civil ensign Image:Saudi Arabia (naval ensign).svg|Naval ensign Image:Saudi Arabia (naval jack).svg|Naval jack Image:Saudi Arabia (air force ensign).svg|Air force ensign Image:Saudi Arabia (royal standard).svg|Royal standard History When Muhammad began his proselytizing on behalf of Islam, there were no national flags in the modern sense, but in later years various flags associated with Muslim military campaigns became the basis for Arab flags. Their religious inscriptions were popular with most Arab governments because representational art was forbidden by the Muslim faith, and calligraphy had thus become a highly developed artistic form. The colour green was linked with Fāṭimah, the Prophet's daughter, and was chosen by the Wahhābī, a strict religious sect, when in the late 18th century they began their campaign to unify the Arabian Peninsula. In the early 20th century the basic flag flown today was already being used by Wahhābī armies. The shahāda (Muslim profession of faith) was inscribed in Arabic script on the green field of their banners. This statement translates as "There is no god but God; Muhammad is the prophet of God." A sabre, symbolic of the militancy of their faith, was sometimes added to the design. The successes on the battlefield of King Ibn Saʿūd led to the establishment of Wahhābī-dominated governments in Nejd and Al-Ḥasā. After World War I the Kingdom of the Hejaz with its holy cities, Mecca and Medina, was captured, followed by Asir. In 1932, its unification complete, the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia was proclaimed and its flag made official. The early version had the script filling most of the green field, and the sabre was curved. On March 15, 1973, however, a new design was adopted by royal decree, with a smaller inscription and a straight-bladed sabre.Saudi Arabia, flag of. (2009). In Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved April 07, 2009, from Encyclopædia Britannica Online Image:Nejd 1744.svg|Nejd, 1744-1891 Image:Nejd 1902.svg|Nejd, 1902-1921 Image:Nejd 1921.svg|Nejd, 1921-1926 Image:Nejd 1926.svg|Nejd, 1926-1932 Image:Hejaz 1916.svg|Hejaz, 1916-1917 Image:Hejaz 1917.svg|Hejaz, 1917-1920 Image:Hejaz 1920.svg|Hejaz, 1920-1926 Image:Hejaz 1926.svg|Hejaz, 1926-1932 Image:Saudi Arabia 1932.svg|Saudi Arabia, 1932-1934 Image:Saudi Arabia 1934.svg|Saudi Arabia, 1934-1938 Image:Saudi Arabia 1938.svg|Saudi Arabia, 1938-1973 Image:Saudi Arabia.svg|Saudi Arabia, since 1973 References Category:Asia Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Green background